The invention relates to warp knitting machines for knitting pile fabric and in particular to such machines having, apart from several guide bars, also a pile instrument bar with pile forming instruments. The guide bars may be mounted on a bridge-like crossbeam.
DE-AS No. 2435312 discloses a warp knitting machine having two rows of guides with guide openings at their extremity and a pile instrument bar. Both guide bars and the pile instrument bar are arranged above the remainder of the knitting elements. Such a warp knitting machine is shown schematically from the side in the RACOP-POL brochure of LIBA-Textilmaschinen GmbH with three guide bars and one pile instrument bar. These bars are mounted by a transverse beam formed by a rectangular hollow member, extending parallel to and above the needle array transversely across the machine frame. This results in a solid mounting of the guide bars which are depend from a so-called lapping bar shaft, to which they are connected to perform the lapping movement. The lapping bar shaft is connected at the lower end of the beam.
The warp knitting machines were equipped with a relatively small number of guide bars, for example, three as in the above-mentioned brochure. The pile instrument bar limits the space available for the guide bars and their arcuate movement and hinders incorporation of additional guide bars next to the pile instrument bar. Additional guide bars can be incorporated only using a correspondingly large extension in cross-section of the pile instrument bar with resulting increases in weight and mass.